elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Riften (Skyrim)
Riften, referred as Rifton in earlier records, is a city situated in the southeastern corner of the Rift, at the eastern end of Lake Honrich, with a good portion of the city actually spilling over the water atop large wooden piers. Overview The entire city is bisected by a large canal that used to serve as access for small cargo boats but has lately fallen into disrepair and decay thanks to the lack of trade during the Civil War. Despite this, Riften remains a bustling center of commerce; the Black-Briar Meadery has almost a monopoly on the sale and distribution of a Nord’s favorite pastime: drinking. The city is located in the beautiful Autumnal Forest region of Skyrim, and that beauty has encroached upon the city, in the form of wondrous foliage and generally pleasant weather. But most of the structures in Riften are wooden, and the city has a sort of old, run-down feel, which often takes visitors by surprise. Not that this bothers the people who live there, who see Riften for what it truly is—a bustling, energetic city with a strong economy fueled by hard-working fishermen and mead makers. Despite the fact that the current Jarl in office is Laila Law-Giver, the residents understand that the city is, for all intents and purposes, actually owned and operated by Maven Black-Briar, and in order to survive and thrive, everyone needs to adhere to her rules. Dryside The eastern edge of the city (which isn’t built over the waters of Lake Honrich) is called Dryside. The bulk of the town is located on Dryside and is split by Riften’s canal. Most of the more affluent homes are located on the eastern side of the canal, while most of Riften’s shops and the marketplace are located on the western side. The southern portion of the city is dominated by Mistveil Keep and the jail. Plankside The western edge of the city, known as Plankside, is actually built on the waters of Lake Honrich and serves as the city’s center of mead production and distribution (which is, in fact, integral to Riften’s economy) and its fishing industry (Riften’s secondary economy). The buildings here have been built on wooden docks, and the district is very old and ramshackle. There are three main docks projecting from Plankside, one owned completely by Black-Briar Meadery and the other two used for general commerce and fishing boats. Riften also is home the notorious Thieves' Guild. Their headquarters can be found in sprawling sewer network called the Ratways beneath the city. Riften first appeared in The Elder Scrolls: Arena The Elder Scrolls: Arena First visit Upon approaching the city gates, Riften guards attempt to make the Dragonborn pay a "visitor's tax" which varies according to level. With a high enough speech skill, however, the Dragonborn can either persuade or intimidate the guard. If the Dragonborn makes the observation that "this is obviously a shake down." Then the guards tell the Dragonborn that lets keep this quiet and to go ahead. Attacking a guard and surrendering allows the Dragonborn to enter for free, but at the price of going to jail or paying a equivalent or lower fee. To avoid the situation entirely, the player can sneak in through the meadery's back door. It is also possible to get into Riften by committing a crime within the hold, The Rift, and submitting to jail where they can serve their time and spawn outside the prison. History Queen Potema fled to Riften after the evacuation of Mournhold. It originally served as a trading hub for travellers both to and from Morrowind Of Crossed Daggers Fourth Era In 4E 98, Hosgunn Crossed-Daggers became the Jarl, which he ruled with an iron fist for forty years,Of Crossed Daggers until 4E 129, when the people of Riften began an uprising against his tyranny.Of Crossed DaggersNow, Riften's jarl serves on the Stormcloak's side of the civil war between the Empire and the Rebels(Stormcloaks). Riften also serves as a base for the infamous Thieve's Guild, which live in the Ratways below the city. Notable Residents *Aerin, the Man who saved Mjoll the Lioness' life. *Asgeir Snow-Shod, a Maven Black-Briar's partner of the Meadery. *Alessandra, a Priestess of Arkay. *Anuriel, an Altmer Stewardess of Riften. *Asbjorn Fire-Tamer, an apprentice blacksmith to Balimund. *Balimund, a Blacksmith (marriageable). *Bersi Honey-Hand, an Owner of The Pawned Prawn. *Bolli, an Owner of Riften Fishery. *Brand-Shei, a Market merchant. *Briehl, a Priest of Mara. *Constance Michel, an Assistant of the Orphanage. *Dinya Balu, a Priestess of Mara. *Drifa, Bersi Honey-Hand's wife. *Edda, a Beggar. *Elgrim, an Alchemist and Owner of Elgrim's Elixirs. *Francois Beaufort, a Child at the Orphanage. *From-Deepest-Fathoms, an angry Argonian in the dockside. *Grelka, a Market merchant. *Grelod the Kind, a Runner of Honorhall Orphanage. *Haelga, a Runner of Haelga's Bunkhouse. *Hafjorg, Elgrim's wife. *Harrald, the Jarl Laila Law-Giver's son. *Hemming Black-Briar, the Black-Briar's son. *Hofgrir Horse-Crusher, an Owner of Riften Stables. *Hroar, a Child at the Orphanage. *Indaryn, a Manager of the Black-Briar Meadery. *Ingun Black-Briar, the Black-Briar's daughter. *Keerava, an Argonian female manager of the Bee and Barb. *Laila Law-Giver, the Jarl of Riften. *Louis Letrush, a Quest giver of Promises to Keep. *Madesi, a Market merchant. *Marise Aravel, a Market merchant. *Maul, the right hand man of Maven Black-Briar. *Maven Black-Briar, the Head of the Black-Briar. *Mjoll the Lioness, a Warrior and City protector. *Maramal, a Priest of Mara. *Marcurio, a Mercenary mage (marriageable). *Molgrom Twice-Killed, a Prisoner. *Niluva Hlaalu, a Worker of the Meadery. *Nivenor, Bolli's wife. *Nura Snow-Shod, Vulwulf Snow-Shod's wife. *Romlyn Dreth, a Worker of the Meadery (marriageable). *Runa Fair-Shield, a Child at the Orphanage. *Saerlund Law-Giver, the Jarl Laila Law-Giver's youngest son. *Samuel, a Child at the Orphanage. *Shadr, an Assistant of Riften Stables. *Sibbi Black-Briar, the Black-Briar's son. *Snilf, a Beggar. *Svana Far-Shield, Haelga's niece. *Talen-Jei, a Servant of the Bee and Barb. *Threki the Innocent, a Prisoner. *Tythis Ulen, a Worker of Riften Fishery. *Ungrien, a Bartender of the Meadery. *Unmid Snow-Shod, the Jarl's Housecarl. *Valindor, a Worker of Riften Fishery. *Vulwulf Snow-Shod, The man who lost the daughter. *Wujeeta, a Worker of Riften Fishery. *Wylandriah, the Court Wizard of Riften. Thieves Guild *Arnskar Ember-Master, a blacksmith in the Ratways. *Brynjolf, a Member of the Thieves Guild. *Cynric Endell, a Member of the Thieves Guild. *Delvin Mallory, a Member of the Thieves Guild. *Dirge, a Member of the Thieves Guild. *Mercer Frey, the Leader of the Thieves Guild. *Niruin, a Member of the Thieves Guild. *Rune, a Member of the Thieves Guild. *Sapphire, a Member of the Thieves Guild. *Thrynn, a Member of the Thieves Guild. *Tonilia, a Fence of the Thieves Guild. *Vekel the Man, a Bartender of the Thieves Guild. *Vex, a Member of the Thieves Guild. *Vipir the Fleet, a Member of the Thieves Guild. Points of Interest Inns *The Bee and Barb s take place at the Temple of Mara.]] *The Ragged Flagon Shops *Black-Briar Meadery *Elgrim's Elixirs *Pawned Prawn *Riften Marketplace *The Scorched Hammer Houses *Aerin's House *Beggar's Row *Black-Briar Manor *Bolli's House *Haelga's Bunkhouse *Honeyside (For Sale) *Marise Aravel's House *Riftweald Manor *Romlyn Dreth's House *Snow-Shod Manor *Valindor's House Jarl's Residence *Mistveil Keep Other *Hall of the Dead *Honorhall Orphanage *Temple of Mara *The Ratway *Riften Jail Outside the City *Riften Fishery *Riften Stables Purchasable property The house in Riften (Honeyside) costs 8000 septims and can be bought from the steward, Anuriel, after the Jarl Laila or Maven Black Briar approves you. You may earn their approval by completing their associated quests. Quests *A Chance Arrangement *Forbidden Legend; started by reading the book Lost Legends in Black-Briar Manor. *Help Wylandriah *Promises to Keep *Taking care of Business *The Book of Love *Thieves Guild Quests *Unfathomable Depths *Skooma Trade *Ingun's Task *Misc. Quest: Talk to Sapphire about Shadr *Misc. Quest: Deliver Mara's Warmth throughout Riften. *Misc. quest: Pick up Harrald's Sword from Balimund. * Misc. quest: Collect 10 Fire Salts for Balimund. Reward 1250 gold and adds another 1000 gold permanently to Balimund's inventory. * Misc. quest: Collect 5 Ice Wraith Teeth for Marise. * Misc. quest: Uncover Brand-Shei's past * Misc. quest: Help Talen-Jei craft an Argonian Wedding Ring by bringing him three flawless amethysts. * Misc. quest: Bring Alessandra's Dagger to Andurs in Whiterun. * Misc. quest: Ringmaker: **Find Gold Ore for Madesi **Find 2 Flawless sapphires for Madesi **Find a Mammoth Tusk for Madesi Gallery Map of Riften.png|Map of Riften Riften Pier Concept Art.jpg|Riften Pier Riften-snapshot.jpg|Riften Waterworks. Riften City Plan.png Notes * Should the player give control of Riften to the Imperial Army during the Peace Council with the Greybeards, Maven Black-Briar will become Jarl of Riften. * In the Riften Jail, in the cell you get locked into, there is a symbol that is a circle with a line going down the middle and a triangle at the bottom. To the left of this is an interaction that says "Activate, Broken Shackle," and when activated the guards in the prison will start to attack the player.(This symbol on the wall is a "shadowmark" of the thieves guild, it is the symbol for "escape route", also the broken shackle is used for escaping the jail if you have been arrested) * You can also get into Riften for free early game if you get arrested in Ivarstead. * A confirmed bug will prevent the player from becoming Thane of Riften, receiving the associated honorary weapon, and acquiring Iona as a housecarl; the Jarl of Riften simply does not offer the dialogue to trigger the awarding of the title. This seems to be related to wonky scripting or flagging. After being informed that the player needs to purchase the house in Riften (Honeyside) before being named Thane, do not visit Honeyside until you have finished speaking to the Jarl and are named Thane of the Rift. The order of events should therefore be: 1) Speak to the Jarl of Riften, 2) Speak to the Steward of Riften to purchase the house, 3) Immediately speak to the Jarl of Riften and receive the title, weapon and housecarl, then finally 4) Visit your new property. Deviating from this sequence seems to be causing the bug. Other, seemingly-related bugs have been reported: if specific locations in the quest chain have already been cleared before receiving the quest from the Jarl of Riften, the Steward may not ever offer Honeyside for sale. On PC, this bug may be corrected via console commands. There is currently no way to correct this on consoles, beyond a future patch. * Riften is often a large target for thieves, as the Thieves Guild calls Riften home. They have thieves guild armor but it´s unobtainable. They have gems and minor loot. They are attacked on sight by townsmen or guards alike. * Riften has a likeness to the city of Bravil in Oblivion, due to the rivers down below and the bridges, but it is unlikely that Riften was based on Bravil. * Also stolen ingredients are accepted when completing misc. quests which require gathering ingredients. * There is a skeleton under the wooden walkway by a set of steps leading out of the water near the main platform in the middle of the water. Behind the scenes *"Riften" is the Norwegian word for "the rift". Quite fitting as the hold bears the same name. Sources *Biography of Barenziah, v 1 *Biography of Barenziah, v 2 *The Real Barenziah, Book II Appearances *The Elder Scrolls: Arena *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim References ---- Category:Arena: Locations Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Cities Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Skyrim: Riften